pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Izaya7
Wenn ihr Fragen habt oder Hilfe braucht, könnt ihr mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! ~♪ Ich weiß halt nicht immer ne Antwort. :D ---- Über mich Dieses Motto klingt nur auf englisch richtig schön, finde ich. (Übersetzt: "Das Leben verändert sich. Es gibt keinen Weg, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Es mag traurig sein, es mag ungerecht sein, aber es verändert sich die ganze Zeit.") Ich bin ein ziemlich großer Otaku, und lese außer Pandora Hearts noch viele andere Mangas! Meine Lieblingsfarben sind schwarz und blau. Mein Charakter ist eine Mischung aus Elliot Nightray und Leo. Ich lese und zeichne auch sehr gern! Natürlich bearbeite ich auch gerne Seiten in diesem Wiki und ich danke Pandora hearts fan, die mich als Admin vorgeschlagen hat! Ich habe am 14. April Geburtstag und bin 13 Jahre alt... Leider nur 157 cm kurz... Ich bin auch ein Fan von Y-Titty, Freshtorge, LeFloid, DasMirkoLP, Ponk und Apecrime. Mein größter Wunsch ist eine riesige Bibliothek rumstöbern, in der man den ganzen Tag in Ruhe lesen kann! <3 *schwärm schwärm* Meine Lieblingsmangas und -Animes" *Pandora Hearts <3 *Durarara!! *Fullmetal Alchemist xD *Sonst auch noch ziemlich viele andere! ;) Meine Lieblingsbücher *Blackout *Die Prophezeiung der Seraphim *Der letzte Engel *Wer schön sein will, muss sterben *Und noch viele andere! <3 Meine Lieblingsgames *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new World *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Super Smash Brothers Brawl) *The Legend of Zelda: Skywardsword *Kirby und das magische Garn (ich weiß, was ihr euch jetzt denkt: WTF?!) Meine Lieblingsfilme und -Schauspieler *Hänsel und Gretel: Hexenjäger (Hansel and Gretel: Wich Hunters), Jeremy Renner, Gemma Arterton *Iron Man 1 & 2 (Iron Man 1 & 2), Robert Downey Jr. *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (X-Men origins: Wolverine), Hugh Jackman *Alle Marvel Filme! <3 (außer "Captain America: The first Avenger") *Und sonst eigentlich noch alle schönen Action-Filme! *Und noch ganz, ganz, ganz viele andere, da ich filmsüchtig bin ^^ Meine Lieblingtiere *Katzen <3 *Katzen <3 *Katzen <3 Das esse ich am Liebsten *Rippchen (generell Fleisch <3) *Ramen *Pizza Meine Lieblingsbands und -Songs *thebandwithnoname: Misfit, Home; *Linkin Park: Lost in the Echo, Castle of Glass, In the End, Breaking the Habit; *Imagine Dragons: Radioaktive, Demons; *OneRepublik: Everybody loves Me, Secrets, If I lose Myself; *Sick Puppies: I hate You, You're going down; *Amaranthe: Amaranthyne, Hunger; *Macklemore: Can´t hold us; Meine liebsten Pandora Hearts Lieder *'Lacie (Elliot und Leo Version)': Ich finde Lacie ist ein tolles und schönes Musikstück! Kombiniert mit Jacks Taschenuhr einfach genial! *'Pandora Hearts OST Will': Ich finde es ist ein schöner Soundtrack! Ich mag Soundtracks die entweder cool und laut sind, oder welche, die eher leise und fröhlich sind! *'Pandora Hearts OST Miracle': Ich finde es ist ein schöner Soundtrack! Ich mag Soundtracks die entweder cool und laut sind, oder welche, die eher leise und fröhlich sind! *'Everytime you kissed me': Die gesungene Version von Lacie finde ich auch schön. Die Stimme ist sehr beruhigend schön!... irgentwie. Das hasse ich *'Make-Up' Bäääääh!!! Bleibt doch so wie ihr seid und hört auf, euch das Zeug ins Gesicht zu schmieren! Dx *'Ungerechtigkeit' Es ist einfach ungerecht, da werd ich sauer! *'Umarmungen' Es ist schrecklich!! Wer will umarmt werden?! Ich nicht! Dx *'Mädchen-Kram' Wegen jedem Dreck kreischen, gleich auszucken und sowas... Uuuh! *'Tussis' Blabla Make-Up, blabla Schuhe, Blabla rabarberlaber... Pfui! Kategorie:Izaya7